stand your ground
by Zachura
Summary: a mysterious woman appears in Konoha after eighteen years away, and it has been eactly eighteen years ince the Kyuubi Kitsune attacked the village and got sealed away in Naruto. who is she, and what relations does she have to the Yondaime?


Hey okay so this is my third Naruto fic, and well, it's about Narutos mother, and his dead father, and something odd about the Uzumakis XD read to find out

I don't really have any parings in mind yet, but they'll come along, maybe, only if you want the, but then you'll have to let me know.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

Her spiky white hair covered one of her deep blue eyes and the uncovered one stared ahead. She made eye contact with the daimyo, and he let a small smile slip trough.

"We have enjoyed your company, and appreciate the work you have done, but there's no need for you here anymore, time to go home." The daimyo announced and the kunoichi nodded, letting a stiff smile grace her features.

"You have trained them well, we will be forever thankful. Now, here's payment for the years you've been here, and here's a letter for the Hokage. Farewell my friend." He said and gave her a middle sized bag full of money, she took it gracefully and snapped the letter he held out in one motion, a truthful smile appeared and she bowed.

"I hope to be able to come visit again, my friend, it has been a pleasure serving under you." The female ninja said and bowed deeply, before exiting the mansion.

Several ninjas came over to her when she walked down the small towns' street. They told her their best wishes on her way home, and invited her to come visit again some time, she thanked for the offers and silently started on her way back home.

Not sure if she could even call Konoha her home anymore though, but that was something she had to worry about when she came there.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi and his young students stood outside of Konohas gate, they had just finished another a-rank mission and were pretty exhausted.

Naruto was already mostly asleep and mumbled things in a rapid sequence while dipping his head up and down. Sasuke leaned against one of the wooden poles, looking as relaxed as ever to any outsider, but both Kakashi and Sakura could see the exhaustion creeping up on him.

"Well, two days rest should do it, and then on Saturday I will see you at the bridge, okay?" Kakashi said sleepily, and didn't really expect any answer as he knew they were too tired to utter any words at the moment, as was why he almost jumped out of his skin when someone touched his arm. He looked down into Sakuras tired green eyes questionably, and she answered by pointing towards the forest.

His deep brown eye scanned the darkening forest, and finally saw what Sakura had seen, a woman. He turned fully towards the forest, letting the woman know he had seen her and that she could step forward, but she didn't move.

She was too far away for him to read her facial expression, but he guessed it was cold as hell frozen over and wasn't sure if he wanted to meet her eyes at all.

"Who are you?" He yelled to her so she would hear it, as she was almost two hundred metres away. Sakura stood sea legged, staring ahead as if she expected the woman to attack at a two hundred metres range, Kakashi had to chuckle at her naivety.

A kunai slammed into the pole Sasuke was supporting himself against and nailed his shirt to the wood. Kakashis eye widened in surprise, the kunai had flown twice the distance any of the ninjas he knew could throw a kunai, and it was surprisingly few that could throw a kunai over a hundred metre distance. To think that a possible hostile ninja could throw twice that range was disturbing, and with such accuracy.

So even though he was exhausted he activated his sharingan.

"You're a Konoha ninja?" He gasped, and was sure he had never seen the woman before.

"Bring me to Sarutobi." She yelled to him, Kakashi was shocked, it had been six years since Sarutobi had died, how could she not know?   
"Could you come closer so I can be more certain about you?" Kakashi asked, she seemed to think it over and took some steps, then some more, until she stood only fifty metres away from Team seven.

"How long have you been missing?" Kakashi asked.

"I haven't been missing." She answered calmly; her gaze was cold, stripped of emotions.

"You've been on a mission? For how long, and where?" Kakashi asked, a cold feeling gripped the back of his neck and an uncomfortable sensation of being subservient crept upon him.

"It would be my job to ask such questions would it not, Hatake Kakashi?" The strict voice couldn't be mistaken, Tsunade stood at the gate with her hands resting on her hips and a furious glare.

"You," Tsunade pointed at the alien Konoha ninja, "come with me. Team 7, I give you three days of restitution. Hatake, you come with us." She ordered and Kakashi nodded, noting that the other ninja had already found her place a small step behind the Hokage with her head held high and body erect.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade read trough the letter for the fifth time and her eyes widened by every word, while the female ninja stood unmoving in front of the Hokages desk.

"How long?" Tsunade asked, her voice seemed to shiver somewhat. The female ninja sighed and seemed to think hard on the answer.

"225…" She murmured, her voice holding the maturity alike with the one Tsunade possessed and the very same voice she could make the strongest jounin shiver under.

"Weeks?" Kakashi asked amused, he had never been on missions lasting longer than ten weeks at the most.

"months…" She said with her mature voice and smiled sadly. Tsunade nodded as if it would seem logical, but Kakashis jaw hit the floor.

"Eighteen years, how old were you when you headed to the village?" Tsunade asked curiously, and threw a humorous glance at Kakashi. It wasn't often she could be able to see him so shocked and out of character that she had to favour every minute of the rarity.

"Seventeen." The female ninja answered and let a stiff smile grace her features.

Tsunade nodded again, but laughed evilly inside when she saw that Kakashi was shocked out of his very own mind.

"Your name?" Tsunade murmured, and picked a paper out of her drawer and pecked a pen against her lips.

"Shiro Kurohyou." She murmured, tasting the words that came out of her mouth, as if it was strange pronouncing them. A mask covered half of her face, Kakashi noticed, probably to cover up her eye or some ugly scar or something, he didn't think much about it.

She seemed so modest, sad or maybe even angry, he couldn't tell. She was obviously a strong kunoichi that exceeded his strength by far, so hiding her emotions probably weren't a hindrance to her.

"Well, I guess you don't have an apartment in Konoha anymore, am I right?" Tsunade asked and sat down in her chair. Shiro nodded. Short and swift, if one weren't alert one would miss the quick motion.

"You can sleep at one of the rooms at the hospital until you find an apartment; I will pay the expenses for the apartment. That's probably the least I could do for you." She said and yelled for Shizune to show Shiro a free room.

Kakashi was about to leave, but Tsunades strong voice held him back.

"That woman, I somehow remember her, not well though, but she's someone important regarding what happened seventeen years ago during the demon attack. I want you to look up her name in the library, you and I are the only ones who know her name now, and no one else needs to know yet. Secrets may be revealed, secrets we want to keep buried. Now, be off." She waved her hand and deepened in one of the scrolls on her desk.

OoOoOooooooooæoooO

Kakashi sighed heavily as he strolled seemingly carelessly down the street, but his insides were turning. That woman, it was like having a second Tsunade in Konoha, something that fell to his distaste.

Settling down in the middle of Konohas archive on journals, missions, marriages, clan outlines and other things the previous Hokages had decided to file away, with Shiros thin journal in his hands.

He opened the map that was covered with dust and glanced at the picture of the white haired woman, well, she hadn't been entirely white haired eighteen years ago it seemed, or when the picture had been taken. He stared at the date; she had graduated from the academy at the age of six, the same as him. So the picture was twenty nine years old, so when she was six she had almost white blonde hair, but now she had blindingly white hair, like snow.

And back then she didn't wear that face mask, so she had probably lost her eye in her shinobi days.

He read trough her profile and found her to be the best of the best, excellent chakra control and way too much stamina for her own good, great ninjutsu, moderate taijutsu and even knowing some kinjutsus. To Kakashis amusement she even knew his former senseis flash step, the technique Kakashi had never been able to fully cope with.

This woman, she could be at the level of one of the sannins, which had to be important information he thought and wrinkled his nose.

He read trough the file, she was an interesting woman, and her missions were all high ranked. But when he came to the last page, it was only a list over medical treatment, what caught his attention though, was that anything about an eye weren't written there or damage to the face at all.

So something happened to her face on this mission? He wondered and flipped trough the pages again, and found that the mission she had been sent out on weren't filled in.

Seeing himself finished he gave the file to one of the persons sorting the files for a living and left.

When passing Ichirakus ramen stand he saw that characteristic orange jacket of Naruto and went in to sit with him.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto greeted with his mouth filled with ramen, Kakashi gave him a lazy wave in return and sat down, ordering a bowl of ramen for himself.

"Slept out already?" Kakashi asked the teen and Naruto nodded grinning while patting his stomach, any outsider would have thought he meant that he was full, but to Kakashi that sign meant something else. Naruto was referring to the Kyuubi.

"What about you?" Naruto asked, knowing that Kakashi did not heal or restore his strength as fast as him.

"The Hokage won't let me rest yet." He huffed and smiled tiredly under the mask, Naruto patted his shoulder understandingly, and surprisingly Narutos sympathy helped Kakashi to suppress some of the tiredness.

"Keep on fighting, sensei." Naruto cheered and grinned cheekily, and at that moment he resembled the fourth hokage, Kakashis former sensei.

"Yeah, Naruto, I'll do that." Kakashi smiled and ruffled Narutos head before leaving for Tsunades office with the information.

"That boy, he'll be a fine Hokage one day." Kakashi mumbled proudly before entering the Hokage tower.

OoOOoOooOOo

"Top student, you say? On the level of sannin you say? Flash step you say?" Tsunade asked the jounin, but she didn't expect an answer.

"Interesting, I think I know her identity, but I can't be sure until she have confirmed it. Well, Hatake, go get some well deserved sleep."

OoOooOOOOOoooOOOOOOO

Shiro woke up and found herself staring out the window like she always used to until eighteen years ago, she laughed.

"Things won't go back to normal that easily, moron." She mumbled and got out of the hospital bed. She found a set of new clothes on the dresser and a tray of bad hospital food by the clothes side. Shiro appreciated the Hokages kindness, but she would not accept any of it, this was a part of her life she had to get trough without anyone's help. The reason she had thanked yes to the hospital bed was because that was something the Hokage would give anyone, but the clothes and the food, no she would not take it.

So she slipped out of the hospital without anyone noticing, with her pockets filled with some of the money she made on the mission, The Hokage didn't want them as she thought Shiro deserved them more, and the fact that the mission had been off date for six years since Sarutobi died.

Sighing she walked towards the only place she could remember having real food, Ichirakus.

Sitting down one of the stools, she ordered ramen, and while she waited she located every other customer and their strengths and abilities, it was a habit she had picked up in the wind country during the long mission.

A man who seemed to house bugs sat in the corner, a girl who seemed like a civilian sat just beside her, another boy and his dog sat beside the one who housed bugs, and a boy with an extreme amount of chakra sat not too far from her, it was one seat between them or so. She hadn't looked to the sides, this was what she sensed, and with her senses she could see like a normal person, only in shades of blue.

"Here, your ramen." The owner said, but she had already received the bowl. He stared at her, not quite sure if he had seen her keeping her visible eye closed or if she had really been looking at him, but he backed away as her one eye met his. Emotionless.

"Here Naruto, it's gonna be expensive for you today, you eat more than your usual nine bowls.( coincidence?)" Shiro heard the owner of the ramen stand say, the boy beside her laughed.

"Yah, I'm hungry." The boy answered, but Shiro didn't notice, her vision had become blurred right after the owner had called his name.

"Kyuubi?" She murmured silently, so silent that none other than he could have heard, that boy, Naruto. His head snapped up from the bowl of ramen, and his eyes fixated upon her, she turned slowly towards him.

"Long time no see." She muttered and reached out her hand, Naruto stared at her as if she was crazy, and maybe she was, but she didn't care.

"What did you say?" Naruto said lowly, with a hint of threat in his voice.

"I think you heard me…Uzumaki, you house the Kyuubi right?" Shiro asked, not blinking, just staring at the yellow haired teen with lazy eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked surprised, forgetting to stay angry in the process.

"Oh pl-ease, everyone from the older generation knows of Uzumaki Naruto, the demon child." She snapped and grinned maniacally, Narutos gaze fell and he stared into the bowl of ramen before him.

"Did you…fight Kyuubi, or" Naruto asked, "did you loose anyone important that day?" He finished the question and closed his eyes suddenly very tired.

"I didn't exactly fight him, but I guess I made a contribute anyway, and yes, I lost someone very important to me that day." She said and smiled sadly. Narutos shoulder tensed up.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Why?

"Because I killed that important person." He murmured and looked up at her. Shiro smiled and cupped his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb.

"A-ah, whoever made you think like that are fools, you are a hero Naruto. That was what the fourth thought when he sealed the demon inside you." She cooed and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I've been told that before, but why me, why not anyone else, why not Kiba or Shikamaru, Shino or even Sasuke?" Naruto asked frustrated, but at the same time, he felt that he could reveal his feelings to this stranger, with her deep honest eye and the wonderful smile.

"Because you were the only one who was strong enough, you're eighteen years old Naruto, you should know this by now, that your chakra level exceeds the one of sannin, but you can not use it correctly. If you were thought how to use it properly, you may even surpass the Yondaime one day." Shiro said enthusiastically and grinned, patting Narutos shoulder. Naruto stared at her like she was crazy for a second, but then his own face broke into an identical grin.

"Yeah, I'll work harder from now on, thank you, uh…" Naruto cut of, he realised that he hadn't asked her name yet. Shiro laughed and pointed at his nose.

"Keep on fighting right? Naruto-san?" She grinned and left the restaurant, walking down the street.

"three-two-one…"

"Baa-chan!" Came Narutos loud voice, Shiro stopped cold in her tracks, turning around with flames dancing in her eye.

"Who are you calling grandma, huh?!" She yelled. Naruto grinned and came running up to her.

"sorry sorry, I just wanted you to explain a little closer what you mean about proper chakra use?" He said and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, Shiro sighed.

"Oy, Naruto, wanna go an take a drink at the new bar downtown, everythin's free 'ere t'night." Kibas voice chimed in Narutos ears, and Shiro turned to see a strange dog like character sitting on top of a giant white dog. Her eyes narrowed, it was the same person who had been sitting at Ichirakus beside the bug boy.

"Uh, Naruto, your friend's glarin' at me." Kiba announced and Shiro turned back to Naruto smiling.

"Be off, I'll see you around." She smiled even wider as she saw the frown growing on his face.

"But I want to get stronger now, so that I can be Tsunade-baa-chans successor." Naruto complained.

"You're eighteen Naruto, act like it!" Shiro snapped and walked away, pretty content with herself.

OOOOOOoooOOooooOOOOOOOo

Jiraya sat outside a wooden fence with his notepad and a cheesy, perverted grin. Peeking into the small hole in the fence his blush deepened while scribbling down notes in a furious tempo.

When he saw a new woman entering the bath, his eyes almost popped out of his head and his jaw fell to the ground.

She was stunning, with smooth white damp hair covering one of her dark blue eyes. Her skin was tan, probably from working outside, and her bust was seemingly large, not as large as Tsunades, but large enough. She had a not too narrow waist, possibly because of the muscles she seemed to possess, and her hips was those of a mature woman, not old, but not young either. Somewhat older than Kakashi, Jiraya guessed by her looks. And even though she was much older than the girls he used to watch, she was absolutely an eye candy.

Something tugged at his sub consciousness; something told him that he had seen her somewhere before, many years ago.

And it hit him how familiar her face looked, she reminded him of someone, but his tirade of thoughts got snapped of as her one eye met his in an ice cold glare. She had seen him, but how, he had hid his chakra in case of any kunoichi entering the bath. She made a hand sign and suddenly a clone appeared beside him. She smiled cheerfully down at him.

"Long time no see, Jiraya-sama." She grinned and bowed down so that her face was on his level, he who was sitting on the ground.

"You haven't changed the last eighteen years I see." She said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Um, I may be rude asking this, but who are you?" He murmured, beating himself for ever forgetting such a beautiful face. Her grin disappeared and she brought a hand up to her face, lifting away the white fringe covering one of her eyes. Jiraya gasped.

"Yes, you may remember me by this, Jiraya-sensei." She said and smiled sadly, her other eye was completely black, and no light reflected in it. Jiraya drew a sharp breath, trying to calm his thumping heart.

"Shiro-chan? But you…you died." He said in horror.

"I was sent away on a long term mission in wind country." She said.

"Have you met _him_?" Jiraya asked, Shiro understood right away who he meant.

"Yes, he's just like his father." She replied.

"Arashi, you mean?" Jiraya asked.

"You know it; they're just as loud mouthed." She laughed.

"Oh, Shiro-Chan, instead of talking to your clone I'd like to speak to you in person, let me treat you dinner?" Jiraya asked. She stared blankly at him.

"It's only noon." She said and pointed at the sun. Jiraya grinned.

"Lunch?"

OOOoooOoooooooooOOOOOOOO

"Wa-ah, I'm so stuffed." Shiro sighed satisfied and leant back in her chair, meeting her senseis scrutinizing look.

"Hey, sensei, what're you thinking about? I'm not going to appear in one of your books again am I?" She asked and took a sip of her sake. Jiraya smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just finding differences about you. You've become stronger it seems, before the attack you were thin as a needle, and now you've got muscles like a body builder, except that your muscles are fitting, and you're not that big, and the body builders muscles look somewhat misplaced, but now I'm getting off-topic. Your hair has become whiter and you really fit your name better now. You seem to have improved your eye?" It was more like a statement than a question, because Jiraya obviously knew it was true.

"Yeah, I can do much more with it now, it has some of the functionalities that the sharingan has, but I can't copy Justus. Instead I can see peoples level of skill and chakra control, as well as the amount of chakra. It has proven to be useful." She murmured and smiled. Jiraya nodded.

"You don't regret leaving then?" Jiraya asked. Shiro looked at him with her healthy eye.

"Every day, he could still have been alive hadn't it been for my cowardice. These eighteen years have been my punishment." She said, Jiraya looked at her with mixed emotions. It was true that he had despised her the first years after she left, knowing that she could've been the only one able to save his other student. After a few years he had realised that she had done enough that day, she was the true hero really.

"My actions were different from my thoughts, I wanted to save him, his death, he…didn't even…, I only wanted…Jiraya, I'm so lost that it hurts. All this time being away helped me stop thinking about him, his face the day he died, but I couldn't hate myself, and I did what I had to do, if I hadn't left that day I may have destroyed the village. I may have gone crazy, turned mad from the sorrow. It was better that way." She looked into his eyes, pleading for his forgiveness in her pit of despair, praying that someone soon would pull her out and embrace her heart. She was a shadow of her former self, the happy bright girl had gone away and been replaced by this sad, despairing woman.

"You really loved him that much, didn't you? You could have died for him, couldn't you. So by loving him that much, you had to leave, to not destroy the thing he loved the most, Konoha. I believe it was painful, being placed second, behind the village. You loved him over anything, even your own life, but he never returned that feeling the way you wanted, did he?" Jiraya murmured, placing his hand over hers and squeezing them lightly.

"He loved me, he truly did. He even asked me to marry him, but I… I was so angry with him that day, that I told him to marry the village instead. The next day…he died." She drew a sharp breath, fighting to hold the tears back.

"I thought the only reason he wanted to marry me was because I was pregnant with his child, I thought it unfair. I was the one placing Konoha over me, not him. I believe he loved us equally, I had his nights, Konoha had his days, and it was the awful truth. I got tired of it, fighting to keep my man every day, trying my hardest not to loose him to a village. I was the one who told him that Konoha was more important than me, not he."

Shiro sighed and bowed her head in defeat.

"In the end, I never truly told him how much I appreciated his company and support, and most of all his love and his child." She whispered.

"I'd do anything to meet him and tell him those words."

Jiraya slipped out from his side of the table and sat down next to her in the couch. Placing a comforting hand around her shoulders, she finally broke down and gave into the tears. Hiding her shameful face into his shoulder, sobbing she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

After some time her grip loosened and Jiraya heard her steady even breathe. Sighing he picked up the sleeping woman he told the waitress with the bill to but it on Tsunades bill and left for the hospital, as he had picked up somewhere in their earlier conversation that she slept at the hospital until she found herself a proper apartment.

When he had finally placed her in her rightful bed, he sat down in the lonely chair in the room and stared at her.

"Maybe it would have been better if you stayed where you were." He murmured, she stirred in her sleep, but did not wake up from her deep slumber.

"Jiraya?" Came the surprised voice belonging to Tsunade. Jiraya turned towards the door and nodded at the woman with a grave expression on his face.

"What did you do to her?" Tsunade charged at him, but Jiraya simply stepped out of the way of the infuriated woman and sighed.

"She was my student, Hokage-sama, and you draw conclusions way too fast." Jiraya said and threw a quick glance over at the white haired woman.

"Your student huh? I see, and I have good reasons for drawing conclusions on you." Tsunade murmured and calmed down before leaning against the wall, staring at Shiro.

"Who is she, and why have she come back, Jiraya?" Tsunade asked, Jiraya was thrown off by the edge and despair in his former team-mates' voice.

"You may remember her as Sichiro…Uzumaki." Jiraya muttered silently, it was Tsunades turn to get hit by surprise and shock.

"Arashis' woman?" She stuttered out and stared wide eyed at the unconscious woman.

"Yah, and the mother of Naruto."

"And Sarutobi sent her away on an eighteen year long mission, alone?" Tsunade exploded and steam blew out of her ears.

"You don't understand the way she works, Sarutobi did. If you knew who she was back then, you would realise that keeping her here after Arashis death would have been the same as dooming this village to death penalty." Jiraya massaged his temples, trying to get rid of the headache his only female student had brought with her.

Tsunade was about to ask even more questions, but Jiraya stopped her.

"Let's talk in your office if there's more you need answers on." He was out the door before Tsunade could even react, but followed him after she collected her thoughts and they walked together towards her office.

Back in the room where Shiro lay, an ocean blue eye opened and stared at the ceiling, her mouth twitched up into a sly grin and she silently applauded her teacher, before falling asleep for real this time.

OOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi and Jiraya sat in front of Tsunades desk, Kakashi silently observing the two elders and quickly concluded that they knew something he didn't and that it had something with Naruto to do.

"Kakashi, what do you know about the Uzumaki clan?" Tsunade asked, and now Kakashi really had to turn his brain for information.

"They were known for their extremely high amount of chakra and for their strong force of will. Anything but that, I don't know." Kakashi replied in his same monotone voice as he always used.

"That's about everything most people know, but have you ever heard of Kuro Manako?" Tsunade asked, still extremely secretive. Kakashi shook his head from side to side.

"It's a completely black eye, which possesses almost the same things the sharingan and the byakugan do, though it has some weaknesses, by using it, you shorten your lifespan. Instead of using chakra, it uses something we call life force, and no it's not the same thing. Shinobis today don't learn about life force, as it's deadly to use from it, and it is forbidden. The Kuro Manako can make you see things that normal people can't, for example how high ones chakra level is, what weaknesses your opponent have, you can even make your opponent imagine things, much like the mangekyo sharingan. Unlike the byakugan, you don't have a 360 degree vision, but you can see a person's life force at a three hundred metres range." Jiraya explained and sighed massaging his temples tiredly.

"What is this all of a sudden, don't tell me Naruto have it?" Kakashi asked on alert, Tsunade shook her head and smiled sadly.

"No, but his mother had, or have would be the correct thing to say." Tsunade said and leant her chin on her folded hands, looking very troubled all of a sudden. Kakashi rampaged his mind to find the answer to the unasked question he had just received, and it suddenly hit him. He recalled one memory he never could make himself forget.

"When I was on Yondaimes team, I once wanted to ask him if he could spar with me, but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I looked around all of Konoha, but he was nowhere to be found. I decided that I would go and train by myself, and then I found him, at the training ground. He was sparring against this really beautiful woman with long blonde hair, not yellow like his, more like yours Hokage-sama. She seemed many years younger than him, but she wore an ANBU uniform without the mask, and it almost seemed like Yondaime had problems keeping up with her. And then she pinned him, against a tree with her sword against his neck. I feared for my senseis life, as I sensed some troublesome murderous aura coming from her. I never got that far though, because just as I was about to run out from where I was hiding, they kissed. I was shocked out of my own mind back then, not believing that that man actually could hit off with a woman at all. He seemed totally clueless on that point, but there he stood, kissing this absolutely gorgeous younger woman, passionately I may add." Kakashi finished off his story and Tsunade stared confused at him, this was possible the longest she had heard him talk in one go before, and she knew it possibly would be some time until she could hear it again, if ever. Jiraya chuckled.

"Yeah, he was absolutely clueless when it came to women, but she fell head over heels for the man, mysteriously." Jiraya agreed and smiled, but the smile cherished fast as his tired look came back up again.

"When I come to think about it, that woman back then looked disturbingly a lot like the picture I found of the younger Shiro in the archive." Kakashi murmured and locked eyes with the Hokage.

"Don't tell me that Shiro is actually Narutos mother? Well it wouldn't surprise me though, but even I didn't know that the Yondaime was his father." Kakashi said thoughtfully and rubbed his chin with his forefinger.

"Is this family reunion in any case bad for Naruto?" Kakashi asked, Tsunade nodded.

"Sichiro…no, Shiro, gained the Kuro Manako in an age of seventeen, and she has been using it rapidly. Even now I could see that her life has been shortened severely, but I'm guessing that she has started using it only in cases of need. My fear though, is that her grief after Arashi died, have grown to become an obsession." Jiraya said. Kakashi turned to him with a confused look on his face.

"As her former sensei, the only person who knew her better than I was in fact Arashi, but as he isn't here, we can't ask him. My knowledge will do for now. If she is the same person as she was back then, I think she will think about using the Kuro Manako to bring her lover back to life. I'm not sure if this is possible, but we may never know, so far the black eye has turned out even more powerful than we could dream of." Jiraya explained. Tsunade nodded her agreement and sighed.

"The reason this may be dangerous for Naruto is because, she may think of using him. By transplanting the eye to him and then use of the Kyuubis life force, combined with Narutos extremely large amount of chakra, who knows, it could even be possible bringing a man back from the grave?" Tsunade said and opened a scroll and laid it out on her desk. Both Jiraya and Kakashi bent over the desk to see better. Jiraya realised first what it was, but Kakashis gasp followed suit.

"Arashis scroll?" Kakashi asked.

"One of his several hundred scrolls, I had to look for quite some time to find this. It's actually pretty much information on the Kyuubi, and its chakra abilities." Tsunade explained.

"What is important here tough, is that this scroll is not written by one person only." She continued and traced her finger over the scroll.

"If you look closely, the part where the healing part starts, the handwriting changes. It's more feminine and not as rough as before." She pointed at several kanjis to emphasize her point.

"So if we assume that this is Shiros handwriting, that means that she knows a lot about the Kyuubi, but it's all written here, so we know just as much as her, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, that would be the case, if the fact wasn't that the forbidden reviving jutsus written presumably by Shiro alone belongs to her, so it's not archived together with the previous Hokages things." Jiraya said and sighed.

"We don't know if there even exists such a scroll, but we have to take certain precautions regarding this. And Shiro is like her lover a master mind, under the chuunin exams she answered all those impossible questions without looking at the ones who had the right answers." Tsunade said and her eyes hardened.

"If needed we'll have to lock her up before she gets to Naruto."

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØø

So that's the first chappie, hope you enjoyed it, favs, alerts and comments are appreciated.

Think of a pairing you'd like here, ne?

Peace and love, Zachura


End file.
